Folding tables are widely used in corporate and institutional settings. They are particularly suitable where facilities are subject to frequent change, such as in hotels or conference center meeting rooms. Their folding nature makes them readily storable in a minimum of space. One of the problems with such tables is that the folding mechanisms are often less rigid than desired. Another problem is that such mechanisms often require the use of more than one hand to release them and portions of the locking mechanism may be loose and subject to rattling. Furthermore, since the folded legs lie along the bottom surface of the table top, they must overlap if the table is relatively short. As a result, two different folding mechanisms may be required to accomodate the overlap. Another problem is that marring or scratching may occur from stacking the folded tables.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a latching mechanism which engages the folding leg with a firm and positive grip. Other objects are to provide such a mechanism which is easily released from its latched position by a single foot pedal; which includes protection against marring when stacked; which is essentially rattle free when the table is erected; and which is readily adaptable for use on either short or long tables. The manner in which these objects are achieved will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.